User talk:Purple Ninjakoopa
We're deleting everything, but if you wish to keep any articles, use Template:Holdon.Knife 19:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Read the sitenotice.Knife 19:52, 6 August 2007 We aren't moving, we're just transferring content from the editthis.wiki.com.Knife 19:57, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Sure.Knife 20:00, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Ummm... everything you luisted on my page previously.Knife 18:20, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I think the game should just be hidden from the community, since it doesn't appear in random page or all pages. The Namespace should take care of it.Knife 05:02, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Now for the images...Knife 06:10, 9 August 2007 (UTC) WE can't just leave them in the world of unused.Knife 06:13, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Also, new orders will come tommorow. Thanks for helping out.Knife 06:14, 9 August 2007 (UTC) K, now we just need to change the logo and delete all templates and we're done.Knife 20:26, 9 August 2007 (UTC) How about a comprimise of unmario and userwiki?Knife 23:09, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Uh those haters you removed are apart of Anti-Child Association Ur A NinjaKoopa Main Page Since the MarioWiki changed its Main Page dramatically, I think it's only fitting that ours should mirror it. I'm not savvy in this kind of area at all and don't want to screw anything up, so do you have any ideas/experience? Waluigi Freak 99 18:35, 1 September 2007 (UTC) The Toadsworth Scandal/Toad Revolt Merge There's not too much substantial content in Toadsworth Scandal that wasn't already discussed on the Toad Revolt page. (Except for the curse on the video. However, I'll be making a website devoted to the Toad Revolt and will link to it from the Toad Revolt page; I'll put that joke there.) --Waluigi Freak 99 00:23, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Restoring I'm starting to do it... (i.e. Super Mario Moonshine. Mr. Guy Revival I'm not sure how. Nearly everyone at the Mario Wiki think this site is stupid or just dead, and I heard they'll go mad if you mention this place in their territory. [[User:Mr. Guy|Mr. Guy, well, a sysop here told me that on the forums of the MW when I mentioned the game Mario's House]] Yeah, I think so. Mr. Guy 'K Mr. Guy Wait, what kind of page? Mr. Guy Hmmm... Wipe Projects? Mr. Guy You might need another sysop If ou make me sysop i will help out alot. PR Thing Yeah... Mr. Guy #. 'K #. Not sure... telling others to come? #. Yes. Mr. Guy Oh, So you HATE Mario and Want Him and Everyone else who lkes him DEAD?! Right? :-King Bowser Koopa Wait-Roll with it?! How can I possibly 'Roll with it'? Even if I hated Mario, I would still not wish something as cruel as THIS happen to him. So why should I 'Roll with it'? :-King Bowser Koopa *cough* 1337Yoshi *cough* Uberninja1337 Yeah, I guess. :ph43r: Uberninja1337 I already have. 1337YoshiUberninja1337 wuz heer! Wow...You just said a lot of random names... :-King Bowser Koopa Wait, who are you? o: You have my Ludicolo =3 18:21, 7 July 2008 (UTC) 42 uh. 18:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Not really. Ok, I might help out. 18:37, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I came down here to play the new Game here, and it seems as if i have a random account. So i thought 'Hey what the heck.' Now my new goal is to get and account with every wiki. KB99 hmm...ok. KB99 No. The Guy Well, I'm not sure. Wait... I think Jorge could be in MW Chat now... I'll try! Mr. Guy, thank someguy 4 tabs, so I can be in Chat ANd here at the same time! I'm sure he can think of something... Or you could tell the BaconGuy we're not going to be more like Uncyclopedia. EVER. Mr. Guy, maybe my second Idea's better. Who am I? I am just your average everydayu person from a forum site that I will not reveal who just happened to see this website, found it hilariously funny, and wanted to be a part of it. Also, fine, you can do Captain Norton, but I only ask you leave the Stupid Mario Galaxy part alone. Just let me know when you are going to edit him so I can transfer it over to Captain Norton's Brother. Xadiret Xadiret 20:48, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Is organization a crime? I just removed IAs, which are inactive anyways. 18:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Late hi hi lol Guiliant 16:09, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Brother Nice to see a Koopa Bros fan here. --Blue Ninjakoopa 23:13, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hello, you can find me on Kirby Wiki, Smash Wiki, and Mario Wiki (the better one). On Mario Wiki, I'm R.O.B 128 :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:29, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Did you just tell me to go work? I take orders from noone. And what do you mean by shames. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I happen to be a fan of the Marioverse in general. What are you guys, fans of Chad Warden? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:39, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Chad Warden is an obnoxious fat bastard who hates nintendo and misuses the N word. Since I am African American myself, I hate his freakin' guts. I guessed that this wiki hated nintendo (more so Mario) as well, but I might be wrong... am I? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The world would be better off without imbosiles like Chad. Sorry about the misunderstanding, bro :( This wiki does seem to be fun. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Are you a user over at the Mariowiki as well? Super Luigi Sunshine 19:14, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I recently discovered I was actually registered over here, actually. I used to go by Super Luigi Sunshine at the Mariowiki, but now my usahrname is Garlic Man. Now tell me who you are. Super Luigi Sunshine 19:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'll probably be editing over here more or less. Super Luigi Sunshine 19:46, 13 August 2008 (UTC) We have much in common. You'd be an excellent addition to MarioWiki (although I can't match you because my name is R.O.B 128). :--Blue Ninjakoopa 20:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Really? That's cool :) You and I can relate well. Are you part of smash wiki too? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 21:10, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, you have an article on User Pedia. User:Unmarioshow is creating innapropriate articles in Un-Mario wiki and even your name is in it, see his page. I'm contacting you first because last time (Waddle Doo) i was blocked, so I leave it up to you. Innapropriate articles User:Unmarioshow is creating innapropriate articles in Un-Mario wiki and even your name is in it, see his page. I'm contacting you first because last time (Waddle Doo) i was blocked, so I leave it up to you. Hey hey!. User: Unmarioshow is creating deliberately lots of accounts to put innapropriate (totally innapropriate) particles and user pages here. Peace Agreement *Im spamming this wiki because your friend, Vruet blocked my unfairly. If you unblock me i'll nevermore spam; c'mon ninjakoopa I was unfairly blocked; that's the why i'm angry. Paper *What's the problem with Paper!, is it crappy?Mr. Yellow 23:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) See Baby Yoshi *Take a look at the Baby Yoshi page! Dude, Boofan's name is very offensive, say to this guy to change it, 'cause people who visit this wiki will think that there's devil things here and it's no good.Mr. Yellow 15:00, 29 August 2008 (UTC) About Boofan *Please say to this dude to change his username, it's offensive.Mr. Yellow 15:58, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Please PLEEZZ dont block me ive reformed!! Yoshikart 00:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ...... ...... Yoshikart 06:42, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Um.. IDK Yoshikart 03:30, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Help Hello this is luigithegreenhero I just joined wiki , am I allowed to post anything on anywhere I like? How do i create articles? Gimme Plz gimme teh query.Master Boo 04:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Userpedia Userpedia dead. 'Nuff said. If this IS real I will asplode You can't be serious! This isn't real! If it is, I will make myself eat a Bacon Luigi cookie and asplode! About Mr. Yellow Hey dude, i'm Mr. Yellow. It's because i lost my password and couldn't get it again so i made this new account. :)Cube Game 23:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Why can't you help me rid of the crap that's turning this Wiki into a dump of horrible pages and guests who think they have the powers of Sysops? Mr. Guy Don't forget the user stuff as/in articles. Only on those guests who threaten to "ban" people for having their horrible pages deleted... or warn them. Mr. Guy 00:17, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Are u talkin about me? hey i'm not spamming! i just lost my password and i had to make another account. and my articles are not crap lolCube Game 00:56, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Answers # 1. Why was I not consulted in your promotion? -I don't know i didn't ask to be promoted, actually I asked Mr. Guy for making Bowser The King (The hater in wikia) a sysop. He said this "You're now a sysop! Mr. Guy 19:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) There's no one else as responsible as you... Here. Now." # 2. Are you trying to be objective? -Objective for what? for reasons of deletions and blocks? yes, someone said that this wiki is becoming a bunch of crap made by anonymous users, since most sysops left like WaluigiFreak99, so i decided that when i ban/delete i must tell the complete reason. # 3. Why block for 30 or 50 years? Just block for infinity. -I don't know rly. # 4. I can help you. I've been sysop and crat much longer. -Ok! Cube Game 17:29, 3 November 2008 (UTC) About Bowser The King Is she a good user??Cube Game 17:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yes she. She's a Bowser fan.Cube Game 17:36, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Sigh(sop)... Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:10, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Purple, whats up? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:17, 12 November 2008 (UTC) i'm scooby, u choose who you are there are: Fred, Flin Flan, Vincent van Ghoul, Shaggy and Scrappy doo.Scooby Doo: Classic Creep Capers 64 (or SD: Classic KK Mystery) 08:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe Betty should simply make him a giant robot, and his weakspot is his head. Mr. Guy 00:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) TAA Alright, I'll help... some other day. :P I'm kinda pressed for time right now. YellowYoshi398 03:49, 17 November 2008 (UTC) uh... SWD, The Injured Articles has been Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! for as long as I first came here. Seriously, WTF is going on? This has to be changed ASAP! Yoshikart 05:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ?? The injured article hasn't been changed since I was a troll here. W T F? Needs to be changed. Yoshikart 05:08, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Numbahz 1. Referata's now the only official UP to my knowledge. I will try to at least bring TotT's old issues back sometime soon, but it'll be on a hopefully-to-be-continued hiatus. 2. Yeah... but I lost the link back when Scribblewiki asploded. Guess I'll have to ask Gissy again... 3. I'm not a UP sysop anymore, so I guess I'm not really the d00de to ask... but I don't see why not. Maybe confront someone beforehand, but I think it'd be fine to make it and just see what happens if that's what you wanna do. 4. Can do. My schedule was pretty tight, but starting tomorrow I should be much free...er. And teh 'Shrug... whenever, I guess. It might be nice to get on a regular, monthly - maybe, like, every-other-monthly if necessary - schedule like the 'Shroom, but whenever you see fit. I'd wait a week or two, but you're the Dictator. :P YellowYoshi398 02:14, 22 November 2008 (UTC) hum.. I am not the Game Cube I am the smallest his sister, Sorry if I do not know articles and I will try to make no further okay?*-* 17:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'll try to start contributing more right now-- I should especially be good mid-tomorrow, as then I'll have no school or homework until Monday. I don't have the sprites yet, and, yes, the UnMario Gangstaz will appear... but that's only if the comic continues. Like I said, it isn't really certain. YellowYoshi398 00:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) How long have you been B-crat anyway? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:29, 27 November 2008 (UTC) MAH POWERDFULL MADJIKZ! j/k I found Alex on Userpedia. He said he was from unmario, and I got curious to see what it was like. ~scarecrow One year! Whoa! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ALERT Hey Purple, my sister (*-*, not Jessica :3) decided to vandalise this wiki, you may block herMickey and the Beanstalk - 1947 22:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Un block me right now!!!!!Elmopedia89 00:04, 1 December 2008 ( 15 days Hey i'll be out for 15 days! please promote someone to another sysop to help you (like Alex25), because Super-Yoshi and Stooben Rooben are attacking Bowser The King She is forgiven, please dont block her again. I unblocked her accounts because she lost passwords of some. Mickey and the Beanstalk - 1947 10:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, Demote Him Why did you promote him? Did you see what this b**** did to MarioWiki and Userpedia? What if he turns on you huh? Warning How many times i have to tell you,stupid!Un block me!!!!!Elmopedia89 Why don't you want to un block me?!Your a idiot.Elmopedia89 03:01, 5 December 2008 (UTC) message RETIRED FROM MARIO WIKI. Yoshikart 02:21, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Can I archive your talk page? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:24, 10 December 2008 (UTC) K. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) What's up PN? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Reply to a random IP 1-hi, random IP who says this Cube b**** will turn against Purple 2-I once spammed here but it was because Mr. Vruet was impolite with me and banned me for a very stupid reason 3-I would never turn against UnMario again 4-baiI'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, that was S-Y. What S-Y did was payback.I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Did you confirm your e-mail? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:05, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I made Kirby Fu just for lolzloller 20:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) not here (i only sent a message to BTK by mistake), I did it on Userpedia (I had to investigate)Cube Game 21:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I also made Kirby Fu (I didnt spam, just made an article called Kirby Fu), I had to make this account because BTK never answers my messages (she thinks that im Mr. Guy)Cube Game 21:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Wait there! Mr. Vruet was evil, cursed LOTS of People and you NEVER said "I'll block you and remove your powers"Cube Game 22:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Why didn't you remove Mr. V's powers, huh? He ws considered the worst sysop here. 2-There are two kinds of Sockpuppets (see userpedia) and i needed to do it because RUDNICKI was the root of all the problems. Good: Doesnt spam, doesnt flame, doest do anything bad Evil: spams, curses, flames, etcCube Game 22:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Vruet never abused power... go dreaming... VRUET CURSED PEOPLE WHAT IS WORSE THAN SOCKING, but you think that Mr. V is a saint and everything isnt it?. Yes I were 1929crash and you know it, I arrived in this wiki while it was almost dead again, with only Mr. V, you and Mr. Guy (inactive at this point), I made some good articles, ok some were crappy because i was new, then Mr. V cursed me, someday a spammer called Waddle Doo started to delete pages and I flamed him minorly (not majorly, I didnt use f***) then you banned me, After 3 days I got unbanned and i continued making articles, then you banned me for 2 weeks and Mr. V cursed me again. I decided to get revenge and pretended to be Waddle doo and other people such as Volkswagen and Crossfox, we had a flame war and I proposed the peace, you accepted and I made Mr. Yellow, soon after Mr. Yellow appeared, Mr. V vanished and in the end of october i lost my password and asked Mr. Guy to make Cube Game. During the BTK scandal i sock'd to investigate and Alex25 and Mr. Guy knew it. Now I socked to investigate Rudnicki. You can't be a saint! you wanted to return to mario wiki and said to stooby that you lost password and would get banhammered, etc if you made another account, St00by said that you could do but you didn't. THERE ARE GOOD AND EVIL PUPPETS.Cube Game 23:11, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Rudnicki is the source of all the Mario Wiki/UnMario Wiki's troubles I had to investigate.Cube Game 23:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I didn't spam and I socked for good, so there's no reason to desysop me. I f I were like Wayoshi who was a bureucrat and cursed, sent porn links and bad stuuff, i would deserve the banCube Game 23:14, 20 December 2008 (UTC) but his followers were here, like Bowser The King. Rudnicki started a problem that came from Mario Wiki to here.Cube Game 23:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The socks like Mickey, Volkswagen, Crossfox, Losttheseries, etc were a revenge at you and Mr. V who were UNFAIR but this is past check Losttheseries talk page.Cube Game 23:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) While I am not going to take sides I would like to point out that Wikia encourages people to assume good faith and no one is perfect anyway. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC) You can't do this. I don't know who led BTK here (maybe she read what they say about us in the forums call us losers), BTK was my friend from October 24th to November 3rdCube Game 23:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC). You ALWAYS hated me since I were 1929crash.Cube Game 23:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The reason? You would say: Cube Game socked spammed and was evil. WRONG NINJAKOOPA, don't be such a n00b.Cube Game 23:21, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I'm very nice with people! don't do this to meCube Game 23:22, 20 December 2008 (UTC) You are no good. Leave me alone too and don't do anything with meCube Game 23:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) WORST OFFENSES??? I never thought that socking were offenses. cursing is the worst one.Cube Game 23:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Bowser The King started itCube Game 23:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Could you explain what you mean when you say "Battleground". I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:27, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I never read these rulesCube Game 23:27, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I cant bring the wii message here, duh.Cube Game 23:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The Stooben and S-Y is another story, it's solved and now the wiki is better (Stooben is now sysop)Cube Game 23:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Mario Wiki got 3 new sysops because of me.Cube Game 23:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) You started the first fight because of a few articles.Cube Game 23:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I insulted them minorly, they insulted me majorly.Cube Game 23:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) in your opinion, many deleted articles here are good such as SMRPG 2 and King Slime and you just deleted them.Cube Game 23:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC)